Songs of histories
by Neearks
Summary: Diversas canciones con historias independientes entre sí, cada una contará con diversos personajes que posiblemente se repitan.
1. Cigarettes after sex - Sweet

Tras tiempo sin escribir y sintiéndome oxidada quería empezar con una serie de songfics que no están elaboradas al pie de la letra si no a la inspiración que la canción me da al oírla.

Espero sea del agrado de todos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Watching the video that you sent me_

 _the one where you're showering with wet hair dripping._

-No me puedo creer que hayas decidido estrenar tu móvil acuático con semejante vídeo.- El chico de menor estatura se quejaba mientras secaba sus oscuros cabellos con una toalla, dejando que el flequillo medio húmedo mojara parte de su rostro.

-No había mejor forma, te lo aseguro Firkle, tengo que tener una prueba de que no cantas en la ducha.- Ike se sentó en la cama del contrario mirando entretenido el contenido del vídeo, elevando la vista para recrearse con la piel pálida que tenía ante él. -Recitas a Poe.-

-Tú me lo pediste idiota, ahora dame eso que lo borre.- Crispado de los nervios por estar escuchándose de fondo, intentó agarrar el móvil viéndose al instante atrapado entre los brazos del menor, que para su mala suerte le superaba en estatura. -Ik…- Su reclamo se vio interrumpido por los labios adversos, cerrando por impulso los ojos, respondiendo al breve pero grato contacto.

-¿Qué decías?-

-Que eres un conformista idiota.- Se levantó del regazo yendo directo a su armario y así sacar su ropa de allí, colocándose esta sin tomar prisa alguna, sintiendo la mirada gris del opuesto por todo su ser. -Pero yo soy más idiota por estar contigo.-

-No masculles tanto, por cierto.- Caviló el canadiense dejando a un lado el móvil para inclinarse en dirección al mayor, estirando la diestra, logrado rozar con las yemas la baja espalda de quien era su pareja. -Hasta cuando esto va a seguir así, la gente ya sospecha, y sabes que no es raro las relaciones como la nuestra.-

El silencio se hizo presente, era un tema que les traía de cabeza, sobretodo al menor de los Broflovski, a él le encantaba la idea de pregonar que tenía pareja pero al joven gótico no parecía hacerle la misma ilusión. Firkle se sentó en el suelo frente al menor terminando de abotonar su camisa. Los oscuros orbes verdes del inconformista se vieron atrapados por los grises adversos al menos por unos minutos antes de bajar la cabeza como si el suelo fuera a responder por él, suspirando sin poder evitarlo.

-No es fácil Ike, bastantes problemas tengo por ser gótico, como para añadir un marica, menudo fenómeno.-

-No eres un fenómeno.- El canadiense lo tomó por las mejillas obligándole a enfrentarlo. -Pero si no quieres, no te obligaré.-

-Lo pensaré.- Murmuró elevándose para ser él el que juntase sus labios en un corto y casto beso.

 _You know that I'm obsessed with your body_

 _but it's the way you smile that does it for me_

-¡Hey!- Ike pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros del mayor, adoptando el ritmo de sus pasos. Su mirada se posó en un moratón en el mentón contrario, tomándole por aquel lugar para alzar su rostro y verlo mejor. -¿Cuántos días?- Enarcó una ceja expectante, tenía claro que sí habían llegado a golpearlo él no se había quedado quieto.

-Si no fuera por Karen estaría fuera de la universidad.- Susurró en el fondo algo orgulloso de sus actos, no iba a dejar que ningún conformista hablara despectivamente de él.

El alto chasqueó la lengua molesto, no por el hecho de que se metiera en peleas con facilidad, ni siquiera en que fuera capaz de usar armas blancas contra quien fuera como una vez hizo con Mysterion, lo que realmente le molestaba era la tonalidad que tendría su piel por algunos días.

-¿Vas a quedarte a comer?- Cuestionó el gótico mientras sacaba las llaves de casa y se disponía a abrir la puerta. -Para no variar mi madre no está.-

-Era la idea, le dije a todos que me ayudarías con un trabajo de literatura.-

-Al final si suspendes tu madre me culpará de ser un mal profesor.- Bromeó dando paso al menor a su vivienda, cerrando la puerta una vez él había ingresado también.

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos, las manos de Ike se posaron en la puerta tras él dejando su figura atrapada entre la fría madera y el cuerpo del más alto a sólo medio paso. Iba a abrir la boca pero las acciones adversas le dejaron en shock, su camisa había sido abierta con poca delicadeza, algunos botones habían saltado al suelo y en el momento que el gótico Alzó el rostro para encarar a su pareja la imagen del rostro ante él, aturdido, con las ciegas gachas y los grises orbes algo aguados al fijarse en el resto de moratones y rasguños en su piel le hizo sentir una punzada de culpa en el pecho, como miles de cuervos arrancando cada parte de sus entrañas. A veces olvidaba que Broflovski a penas tenía 18 años, que por muy adulto que pareciera era solo un adolescente que había sido sobreprotegido por Sheila.

-Ike.- Llamó sin hallar respuesta, ni siquiera logró que le mirase. -Ike, no pasa nada.- Suspiró rodeando sus hombros atrayéndole a su fisonomía, relajándose al comprobar que respondía al gesto rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

El de mayor estatura atrapó un poco de piel entre sus dientes, tirando con suavidad de ella, pero a la vez con la suficiente presión para dejar la zona de un tono rojizo que nada debía envidiar a los otros hematomas, arrancando un sonoro gemido de su pareja mientras lo alzaba del suelo haciendo que rodeará su cadera con ambas piernas y así poderlo cargar con facilidad, continuando con las mordidas por sus clavículas, ascendiendo a su mandíbula en lo que reducía sus acciones a besos un tanto húmedos hasta finalizar en su boca, tiñendo sus propios labios del color negro que adornaban los opuestos.

-Creo que el almuerzo tendrá que esperar Firkle.- Masculló sobre sus labios, tomando dirección al dormitorio del nombrado sin recibir ninguna queja por parte del mismo.

 _It's so sweet, knowing that you love me_

 _though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet._

 _Knowing that I love you and running my fingers_

 _though you hair It's so sweet._

El pelo moreno del canadiense se revolvía por el aire que corría aquella mañana mientras caminaba sin ganas hacía su universidad. Sólo llevaba cuatro días teniendo que ir solo y le era una tortura, muchas veces había escuchado a Kyle quejarse de la dependencia en las parejas pero él no se veía como uno, era solo que no le agradaba el silencio hasta llegar al punto de encuentro con las chicas y Firkle solía hacérselo más ameno, aunque luego en un par de calles cambiaban sus rumbos.

-¿Esa cara a que se debe?- Inquirió Karen al verlo, agarrándose a uno de sus brazos dejando que su cabello castaño cayera por uno de los costados de su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa angelical a su amigo. -Pareces Ruby cuando le dijeron que su hermano no le daría sobrinos biológicos.-

-Que te den.- La pelirroja se colgó del otro brazo del moreno mirando desde aquella posición a su mejor amiga, alzando luego la vista para fijarse en el chico. -Lo peor es que tiene razón.-

-Lo sé, pero bueno, dinos Iky ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Suspendiste un examen importante? ¿Discutiste en casa?- Preguntaba interesada la menor de los McCormick.

-No es nada, solo desperté así.-

-Ya, ya, no te lo crees ni tú, ¿Acaso no confías en nosotras?- Ruby enarcó una ceja, centrando sus oscuros orbes azules en el rostro del alto.

Aquello fue un balde de agua fría para Ike, confiaba en ellas pero no les había ni confesado el hecho de que salía con alguien, no por él sino por el inconformista que se lo había hecho prometer. Aún así se sentía mal por ello y por no poder desahogarse sobre su malestar.

-Yo… Yo… Estoy saliendo con Firkle.- Confesó cerrando los ojos para no lidiar con las expresiones de las féminas tras soltar la noticia.

-¡Te lo dije! Karen mis veinte pavos.- Tucker estiró la mano a premiando a la castaña a que le entregara su dinero.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- El asombro del chico era palpable en el ambiente, tanto que había parado en seco en medio de la calle. -¿Cómo lo sabían?-

-Yo no lo sabía, bueno, no del todo.- Susurró Karen soltándose de su agarre para entregar el dinero a la contraria. -Ella era la que apostaba al cien por ciento a que algo os traíais.-

-Pequeño Broflovski, desde que Firkle cayó en nuestra clase hace dos años lo noté, que os hicierais tan amigos no era raro, tú raramente te llevas mal con alguien, pero que él llegará con heridas en los labios ya me hizo sospechar.- Ruby sonrió ladina observando a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo?- Inquirieron los dos jóvenes admirando las dotes de la pelirroja en fijarse en los detalles.

-Fácil.- Alzó el índice ante el rostro del chico. -Eran las mismas clases de heridas que Craig le ocasionaba a Tweek cuando tuvo aparatos, y tú eras el único que llevaba unos y pasaba tiempo con él.-

Aquellas palabras consiguieron una alabación por parte de la chica y un sonrojo por la del chico, consiguiendo que ambas comenzaran a reír a carcajadas. Sin duda haber confesado aquello le quitó un peso de encima.

 _Watching the video where you're lying_

 _in your red lingerie ten times nightly._

-Te veo raro, ¿ha pasado algo hoy?- La pregunta de del flequillo le hizo levantar la vista del portátil donde estaba escribiendo un trabajo para la clase de literatura, negando con la cabeza antes de volver a centrarse en las dos únicas líneas escritas. -Es raro que te hayas puesto con el trabajo sin que te lo dijera, pero es más raro solo lleves eso escrito.- Murmuró cerca de su oído asustándole al no sentir que se había acercado.

-Nada.- Respondió bajando la pantalla del portátil. -Solo no tengo imaginación ahora.-

El veinteañero se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta, tanto que se separó para tomar una de las servilletas que tenía en la isleta que separaba la cocina del salón, limpiándose el color negro que adornaba su boca, guardando el papel hecho una bola en su bolsillo. Volvió a acercarse a su pareja, haciendo un lado al portátil para tomar asiento en la mesa, inclinó su cuerpo pasando las falanges por el cuello del alto hasta topar con la parte trasera de sus orejas presionándolas suavemente logrando que bajos suspiros rompieran los labios de Ike. Atrajo al opuesto echando la cabeza a un lado para recibir gustoso las mordidas, su piel se erizaba al sentir las frías manos del canadiense meterse bajo su camisa, tomando la del contrario para retirarla dejándola caer al suelo. Ver al menor con el torso desnudo siempre trastocaba su mente, más que los escritos oscuros que Henrietta le regaló por su decimoctavo cumpleaños, se mordió el labio inferior sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se separaron de golpe al escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse, bajándose de golpe para tomar la camiseta del alto y dejarla sobre su regazo.

-¡Joder!- El gótico tomó la mano de su pareja para salir lo antes posiblemente de la vista de la conformista de su madre.

-¿Por qué siempre huimos?-

-Porque de momento es lo mejor.-

-Pues yo se lo he comentado a Ruby y Karen.- Susurró pasándose la diestra por la nuca mostrando el nerviosismo que confesar aquello le provocaba.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿No podías esperar?- Firkle se alteró tanto que no pensó bien en sus acciones, tan solo empujó al opuesto hasta sacarlo de su dormitorio cerrando la puerta ante él.

-Firkle, ¡Firkle, abre!- Daba igual cuanto tiempo se tiró tras la puerta, cuando una mujer de cabellos azabaches subió a la segunda planta y lo miró apenada se sintió mal por hacer aquel espectáculo. -Lo siento señora Daniels.-

-No te preocupes.- La mujer le sonrió cuando pasó por su lado, en ese instante le recordó al mayor, solo se diferenciaban en el humor, el chico era más depresivo e incluso irritable en comparación a su progenitora.

Tras pasar un par de semanas solo, evitando a todas las personas que le rodeaban fue abordado por sus mejores amigas en la puerta de su casa. Ruby se encontraba sentada frente su puerta con el pelo naranja sujeto en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro llevando la ropa del entrenamiento de béisbol, a su lado, apoyada a un costado de la puerta Karen, con un moño algo deshecho y un vestido de color lila portando las partituras del conservatorio. Si ambas estaban allí era por algo serio, él sabía que ninguna dejaba de lado sus actividades si no era por alguna emergencia.

Le dieron ganas de huir, de dejar atrás su vivienda y perderse por las nuevas calles de South Park. Tomó el valor que tenía para acortar la distancia sacando las llaves.

-Vamos dentro, no creo queráis hablar aquí fuera.- Abrió dando paso a ambas chicas antes que él cerrando la puerta para verlas con los brazos cruzados y sus serias miradas de diferentes tonos de azul sobre su persona. -Lo siento.-

-Lo siento no, ¿Cómo nos hace eso?- Karen le picó el pecho con el índice.

-Ahora siéntate y ya nos estás diciendo que cojones a pasado.- Ruby siendo más bruta le tomó por la camiseta y arrastró al chico hasta empujarlo sobre el sofá. -Arreando.-

-Ruby bruta.- La castaña se sentó a su lado tomando su mano para acariciarla. -Ike, Iky, ¿Estás bien?-

-No, no lo estoy, estoy jodidamente mal.- Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos respirando algo agitado, no le gustaba ser visto así pero necesitaba soltarlo todo.

 _You knowing I think your skin's the perfect color,_

 _but it's always you eyes that pull me under._

-Sí que es un asunto delicado.- Karen arrugó el borde de su vestido mirando a Ruby que se encontraba sentada en el suelo ante Ike, tendiéndole algunos pañuelos para que se secara los ojos.

-Es normal que él no quiera decirlo, no sé, ha sufrido de bullying en el instituto por diversos motivos.- La pelirroja no sabía si el contrario sabía de aquello o era algo que su pareja, o ex pareja, no lo tenía claro, le habría contado.

-Se que tenía problemas por no encajar, y que sufrió de acoso por ser gótico.-

-No fue solo eso Ike, al no contar con el refuerzo de sus amigos le atacaron con el tiempo que casi estuvo en el correccional, con la separación de sus padres, e incluso con su intento de suicidio.- La joven Tucker visualizó la sorpresa en el canadiense y la molestia en McCormick. -Craig me lo contó, pensé también lo sabrías.-

El silencio se apoderó de la sala de los Broflovski, tres amigos se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber que decir, ni siquiera tenían un plan como cuando eran niños, crecer era lo peor e indagar en el amor aún peor, por suerte las féminas aún no pasaban por ello. El móvil de uno de los presentes sonó llevándose la atención de todos, Karen tomó este y leyó la pantalla para luego levantarse.

-Debo irme, algo pasó con Kenny.- Murmuró dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus amigos y luego salir de allí.

-Yo debería irme también, piensa en que vas a hacer.- La de anaranjados cabellos se puso en pie, despidiéndose del anfitrión para irse al instante.

Ike sacó su teléfono móvil marcando un número que ya sabía de memoria y que para no variar en esa semana cortó el tono sin siquiera descolgar. Dejó la cabeza caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, cubriendo sus ojos con la diestra, el teléfono vibró atrayendo de nuevo su atención, descolgado nada más ver el nombre de Firkle en la pantalla.

-¡Firkle!-

-Ike, escúchame, ne… necesito… joder.- Mascullaba por lo bajo con algo de molestia. -Me he vuelto un blando.- Seguía mascullando en un tono tan bajo que de no ser por el silencio en la sala Ike no podría oírlo. -Ven a casa conformista canadiense.-

Los pitidos de fin de llamada hicieron que el moreno estallara en risas, unas tan altas y sonoras que llamaron la atención de Gerald que se asomó por las escaleras a ver que le ocurría a su hijo. Cualquiera diría que estaba loco pero aquellas palabras era la forma que tenía el mayor para decirle que le quería.

Tomó una chaqueta de rugby de color negro con su nombre bordado en rojo por Sheila, colocándosela para salir de su vivienda y caminar por las frías calles del pueblo, la liviana escarcha de las acera se quebraba a sus pasos dejando la huella que indicaba de donde venía. Se subió la cremallera para que el viento no diera de lleno con la fina prenda que cubría su pecho, metiendo tras ello las manos en los bolsillos, observando la avenida por la que tiempo atrás había paseado con el gótico al escapar de sus casas entrada la madrugada.

Al estar frente a la puerta golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces, la puerta al abrirse dejó ver a una mujer de estatura escasa, pelo corto negro y ojos verdes tan oscuros que podían ser confundidos con negros.

-Hola Ike, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Dejaste un trabajo para última hora?- Preguntó la mujer dándole paso con una jovial sonrisa en su rostro.

-Más o menos, me surgió un problema con la lección de literatura.- Mintió ingresando a la casa.

-Firkle está en su dormitorio, sube y si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme.-

-Gracias señora Daniels.-

Nunca el corto tramo de escaleras se le hizo tan eterno, cada escalón parecía estar compuesto por miles de subescaleras que le retrasaban. Dudó unos segundos con el puño sobre la pulida madera de la puerta, golpeando suave antes de que desde dentro se escuchara un murmuro que le daba paso.

-¿Ya te has cansado de jugar a ignorarme?- Fue directo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para apoyarse contra esta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Para insistir en arreglar las cosas no comienzas bien Broflovski.-

-Yo no soy él que se toma tan mal que sepan lo nuestro.- Tras decir aquello se arrepintió, recordó las palabras de Ruby y el rostro del chico ante él no aliviaba su culpa. -Se que tienes motivos, pero, joder, quiero ver que esto es serio para ambos.- Susurró bajando la vista a sus zapatillas.

-Si no fuera porque estar sin ti es como ser devorado en vida por los buitres, ahora mismo te habría echado.- El gótico se acercó al alto apoyando su frente en el hombro derecho de este. -Solo necesito ver la forma de hacerlo… hablé con mis amigos, ellos ya lo veían venir, dijeron que muchos lo sabrán y que no se repetirá lo de años atrás que ya no soy un crio.- Habló sin levantar la mirada, hundiéndose en su propia miseria interna.

-Firkle no voy a darte prisa, solo quería saber si era importante para ti, y me ha quedado claro.- Rodeó sus hombros pegándole por completo a su fisonomía.

 _It's so sweet._

 _It's so sweet, knowing that you love me_

 _though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet._

 _Knowing that I love you and running my fingers_

 _though you hair It's so sweet._

Los largos falanges del de orbes grises recorrían deliberadamente la desnuda espalda del mayor, trazando imágenes que sólo veía en su mente, tocando su columna como si fuera un piano, observando su apacible rostro, cada pequeño rasgo, sus ojos de un tono violáceo con las pequeñas venas visibles, las ojeras marcadas, la nariz respingona y los finos labios formando una tenue sonrisa. Uno de los ojos ajenos se abrió dejándole ver el oscuro color verde del iris, atrayéndole hasta que sus bocas rozaron con suavidad, presionándose más al ir profundizando el beso con lentitud, añadiendo ligeras mordidas a esa acción.

-Ike.- Suspiró el de menor estatura, enredando sus dedos en el corto cabello del canadiense. -Supongo que poco a poco… esto podrían saberlo todos.-

No pudo contener la sonrisa, abrazando al chico que yacía a su lado, enredando sus piernas para que ambos cuerpos se brindaran el calor que sus pieles desnudas emanaban.

-Cuando sea, no te preocupes.- Murmuró acariciando su mejilla con la punta de la nariz haciendo enrojecer esa parte del rostro opuesto. -Ya es tarde y debería volver a casa.-

Salieron de la comodidad que brindaba la cama, dejando las sábanas hechas un completo desastre al buscar entre ellas sus ropas, las cuales no tardaron en cubrir de nuevo a sus dueños. Ike se acercó a el escritorio para agarrar un pintalabios de color negro, yendo tras ello hacia Firkle para con la mano libre sostenerlo por el mentón, con lentitud y precisión delineó sus labios dejando estos con el color que los caracterizaba, inclinando su rostro para dejar un beso sobre el cabello que tapaba su frente llevándose en respuesta un suave empujón que a penas lo alejó un par de centímetros.

-No hagas eso.- Le retiró el pintalabios dejándolo sobre la mesita, agarrando de esta las llaves de su casa. -Vamos.-

-Voy.- No tardó en ponerse a su lado y tomar su mano.

Normalmente se habría soltado pero esa vez apretó sus dedos sobre la piel del alto, caminando por los pasillos de su casa sin importar que su madre lo viera, esas acciones, aunque triviales eran un paso adelante en aquella relación que había vivido en las sombras por demasiado tiempo.

Las calles eran alumbradas por algunas farolas, otras se encontraban con apenas con iluminación, algo que en unas semanas cambiaría al estar cercana la navidad. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer derritiéndose nada más tocar el suelo, al igual que sucedía al rozar la piel de los muchachos. El más bajo de los dos se apegó al otro buscando algo de calor, el canadiense frunció el ceño al mirarlo y divisar que solo portaba una camisa negra. Soltó su mano haciendo que ambos de tuvieran sus pasos, él quitándose la chaqueta que traía puesta y el contrario extrañado por su actuar hasta que notó la prenda sobre sus hombros.

-Ten, solo a ti se te ocurre salir desabrigado.-

-¿Y tú? Vas a pillar algo Ike.-

-Mi casa está a una calle, es mejor que vuelvas a casa.- Sonrió mostrando sus incisivos, acercándose cautelosamente al no saber como reaccionaria el adverso. -Hasta mañana.- Presionó sus labios contra los opuestos antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa dejando aún perplejo gótico parado en medio de la calle.

 _And I will gladly break it, I will break my heart for you._

 _And I will gladly break it, I will break my heart for you._

 _And I will gladly break it, I will break my heart for you._

Intentó entrar a la casa sin hacer ruido, no había llegado a la cena y ni siquiera había mirado el móvil para comprobar si tenía alguna perdida de su madre, al terminar de cerrar la puerta sin emitir sonido la luz se encendió provocando que una gota de sudor frío recorrerá su columna vertebral, volviéndose para encarar a su madre, que si bien parecía molesta su expresión cambió al percatarse de un par de cosas en su hijo.

-¿Saliste sin abrigar? ¿Qué quieres enfermar? Me vas a dar más disgustos que tu hermano.- Inició acercándose al menor para tocarle el labio inferior enseñando tras eso una mancha negra en su yema. -¿Ahora te da por maquillarte? Tanto Juntarte con ese Smith no te está haciendo bien.-

-Mamá es Daniels, cambió de apellido tras la separación de sus padres y no me da por maquillarme, me da por besar a mi novio.-

-¿¡Tu qué!?- Sheila miró a su hijo perpleja, no era que le extrañase una relación entre dos chicos, es más ella las aplaudía, pero no esperaba escuchar aquella noticia de su pequeño. -Yo… no sé ni que decir Ike, no sé.- Pasó una mano por sus rojos cabellos, mirando a todos lugares menos al chico.

-Mamá…. Me voy a mi habitación.- Susurró bajando la cabeza mientras se limpiaba los restos de pintalabios viendo la mancha negra que quedó en su muñeca.

-Ike Broflovski, no creas que me he molestado por eso, yo, seguro que tu padre y Kyle te apoyamos.- Agregó la mujer apoyándose en la baranda de las escaleras.

Aquellas palabras animaron al joven que seguía mirando su muñeca y la mancha negra allí formada, una loca idea había inundado su cabeza, una tan loca que no tardó en tomar su móvil y contarle a sus amigas.

Se saltó un par de horas de clases para llevar a cabo su plan, incluso había avisado a Firkle de que tendría que volver solo a casa y que él tardaría en llegar a esta.

Iba sonriendo por la calle, saludando a todas las personas que se encontraba por el camino, sin hacer menor caso a los comentarios que se oían por lo bajo sobre la pequeña gasa en uno de los laterales de su cuello. Al llegar a su destino tocó para ser recibido por el moreno, pues como era costumbre se encontraba solo en la vivienda.

-¿Y eso?- Su atención fue directa a la gasa, señalando el lugar con el índice.

-Es una sorpresa.- Sonrió el canadiense robándole un beso al más bajo. -Te lo muestro si accedes a tener una cita.-

-Eso es muy conformista.- Ladeó su sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-El amor lo es.- Rió el pequeño apartando el cabello del rostro ajeno.

Firkle se separó del tacto negando con la cabeza al sentir el rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

-Acepto, pero debes mostrarme.-

-Antes, una cosa más.- Tanteó la gasa deleitándose con la fijación adversa sobre sus acciones. -Ponte mi chaqueta.-

Aunque quería rechistar no lo hizo, la intriga le carcomía tanto que entró para tomar la susodicha chaqueta, colocándosela ante el opuesto para que no pusiera más quejas o impedimentos.

-Listo, ahora muéstrame.- Apremió.

-Vale, vale.- Destapó la zona de piel que acababa de tatuarse, un beso de un color negro, idéntico al que usaba el mayor.

-¿¡Y eso!?- El gótico se elevó en sus puntas para ver bien aquel dibujo en la blanca piel de su pareja.

-Me lo hizo Michael, con ayuda de Henrietta, es tuyo.- Comentó orgulloso señalando de nuevo antes de cubrirlo nuevamente, pero solo con una película transparente, guardando la gasa en su bolsillo pues solo la llevaba para dar más intriga al contrario.

-Estás loco.- El de ojos verdes comenzó a reír, raramente le veía de esa forma y eso agradaba al menor de forma increíble.

-Lo sé, vamos.- Rodeó los hombros de su pareja para comenzar a caminar. -¿Un café?-

-Sabes que sí.- Asintió rodeando la cintura opuesta.

-¿Sabes? Te quiero con la parte más oscura de mi alma.- Susurró inclinándose para rozar sus labios contra su oreja. -Y me alegra ver que no te intentas ocultar.-

-No lo haré nunca más Ike.- Se encogió cubriendo parte de su rostro con la chaqueta que portaba. -Eres muy dulce, eso en otra persona me asquearía, pero no en ti.-

 _It's so sweet._

 _It's so sweet, knowing that you love me_

 _though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet._

 _Knowing that I love you and running my fingers_

 _though you hair It's so sweet._


	2. James Blunt - Goodbye my lover

Espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Disfruten~

 **Disclaimer:** Ni South Park, ni la canción me pertenecen.

* * *

El joven caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, observaba detenidamente las calles, en esos diez años habían cambiado varios aspectos de la ciudad pero en su esencia South Park seguía siendo el mismo lugar, las mismas tiendas y locales de siempre, bueno, quizás no del todo, había comercios que no había visto en su niñez y eso le hizo sentir más rabia, todo lo que había escuchado por boca de su madre y él no pudo disfrutar al estar en el correccional. De igual modo al salir de allí con 15 años su madre decidió mudarse lejos para evitar otra catástrofe que le arrebatase a su hijo de su lado, pero aquello no apaciguó la ansia de venganza de Trent, el rubio seguía deseando terminar con ese jodido grupo de bastardos que le hundió la vida dos veces.

No sabía si quiera si los chicos seguían en la ciudad o habían abandonado esta por sus estudios por lo que el plan era dar con alguien que pudiera brindarle la mayor información posible, esa idea lo llevó a una pequeña cafetería, de esta si se acordaba, los padres de uno de sus compañeros de parvulario eran los dueños, o eso quería recordar. Sonrió abiertamente al hombre que atendía tras la barra, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas más alejadas cerca del ventanal que daba a la calle principal. Sus orbes marrones recorrieron el establecimiento, a su pesar no había ningún chico de su edad, el único mesero masculino podría tener un par de años menos por lo que descartaba que fuera Tweak.

-Muy buenas, ¿Qué desea tomar?- El joven de cabello negro y grandes ojos marrones le atendió con una gran sonrisa esperando por apuntar la comanda en la pequeña libreta marrón que portaba en sus manos.

Creo que tomaré un café solo y no sé, ¿Qué me recomienda…?-

-Filmore, mi nombre es Filmore, y le recomiendo un cinnamon roll, es de lo mejor.- Comentó el chico esperando por la finalización del pedido.

-Está bien, me fiaré de ti.- Agregó de forma neutral, si algo había cambiado en él en todo ese tiempo era la madurez, ya no sentía odio por todo el mundo, tan solo se había centrado en esos cinco cabrones.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Cerró los ojos escuchando atentamente la música de fondo, no le sonaba, por lo que o era una canción muy nueva, o tan vieja que no tuvo la oportunidad de oírla antes. La letra parecía bastante triste pero no era capaz de enfatizar con esta, él no sabía del amor, a sus veinte no había tenido pareja, ni siquiera había dado un beso, perdió todo el tiempo en "adaptarse a la sociedad". Abrió de nuevo los ojos cuando Filmore dejó su pedido en la mesa.

-¿No había música más cursi que poner?- Bromeó el de cabellos rubios ganando en respuesta una breve risa del mesero.

-Eso dígaselo a la empleada del mes, ella trajo la música esta semana.- El moreno señaló a una chica que recién salía del almacén colocándose el delantal para disponerse a tomar una de las muchas libretas de la barra y atender las mesas. Trent quedó absorto en la belleza de la joven, su cabello castaño iba bien recogido en un moño bajo y sus grandes ojos azules llamaban la atención no solo por el claro color, si no por las tupidas pestañas que los rodeaban. –Karen, por aquí alguien se queja de tu música.- Filmore rió al ver la molesta cara del rubio, huyendo de allí al instante.

-¿Tiene algo en contra de James Blunt?- Cuestionó la fémina con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, colocando los brazos a modo de jarra al inclinarse ante el joven haciendo reír tanto a sus compañeros como a sus jefes.

Vista desde cerca aquella chica era mucho más bella, sus facciones eran muy finas y ni siquiera la pequeña cicatriz de su pómulo bajo su ojo derecho la hacía ver mal, es más le añadía un toque travieso. Trent se sintió nervioso por tercera vez en su vida, no sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar en ese momento, siendo observado por miles de ojos.

-No.- Respondió de forma seca.

-Dijo que era música cursi.- Añadió el moreno pasando por detrás de su compañera.

-Bueno yo…- La voz le tembló como cuando en primaria quiso justificar su crimen.

-Pero no te pongas nervioso, si quieres una cita con ella había mejores excusas.- La voz de una tercera chica hizo que todos desviaran la mirada a una mesa no muy lejana donde una chica de cabellos rubios sonreía ampliamente y otra con el pelo naranja se cubría la cara avergonzada de su amiga.

-¡Hostia! No había pensado en eso, Sally eres una maquina.- Filmore revolvió los cabellos de la rubia riendo junto a esta.

-¡Oh!- Karen enrojeció violentamente, bajando la mirada mientras se colocaba un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja. -¿Es eso?- Preguntó esta centrándose en el chico que parecía querer fundirse con la mesa.

-Yo no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.- La chica peli naranja miró directo a la mesa de Boyett enarcando una de sus cejas expectante. –Karen es una chica genial.-

-Ya, parad la broma, los señores Tweak se van a molestar por desatender el negocio.

-No te preocupes, es divertido oíros, alegráis mi cafetería, desde que Tweek estudia fuera esto ha perdido la energía, como un café descafeinado.- El señor Tweak empezó a divagar en sus historias consiguiendo que los jóvenes rodaran los ojos y volvieran a sus asuntos.

Karen iba a volver a su trabajo cuando la mano del chico de cabellos rubios la tomó por la muñeca, mirando la mesa fijamente hasta que sus pensamientos se encauzaron y las palabras tuvieran un orden correcto.

-Si me gustaría tener una cita.- Aclaró el ex convicto alzando la mirada hacia el jovial rostro femenino. –Puedo esperar a que termines y no sé… ¿Acompañarte a casa?- Carraspeó soltándola de golpe al darse cuenta que aun la sujetaba.

-Me parece bien, salgo en cuatro horas.- La castaña sonrió dejándole solo en la mesa con un café templado por el tiempo transcurrido.

Terminó de tomar todo mientras con la mirada seguía cada acción de aquella chica, no sabía por qué se sentía tan alterado en su presencia, había visto muchas chicas con anterioridad, algunas con poca ropa y unas curvas de lo más exuberantes, pero ninguna le llegaba a la altura a Karen. La respuesta a sus pensamientos le había golpeado de lleno haciéndole cubrir la parte baja de su rostro evitando que el resto de personas se dieran cuenta de su asombro. Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero no había otra razón para estar así.

Salió del local para apoyarse en la pared al lado de la puerta, sacó de sus gastados jeans un paquete de tabaco mentolado para prenderlo y comenzar a fumar lentamente, dejando que el humo escapara entre sus finos labios formando pequeños círculos, una técnica que había practicado los últimos años en el reformatorio y ya el resto de su vida. Había llegado a fumarse tres cigarrillos cuando la castaña asomó por la puerta acercándose directamente a él.

-Al señor Tweak le dio pena verte aquí solo y me dejó salir antes, así que podemos tener nuestra cita.- Avisó colocándole bien el bolso color canela que llevaba consigo. –Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.-

-Cierto, perdóname, con todo el follón de ahí dentro.- Se rascó la mejilla sonriendo levemente. –Mi nombre es Trent.-

-¡Oh! Me suena, pero no se dé que puede ser.- Se encogió de hombros situándose frente al chico. -¿Solo me vas a acompañar a casa?-

-Podemos dar un paseo, hace años que no visito la ciudad.- Fue sincero en aquello, tal vez y con suerte se cruzaba con uno de ellos, pero ahora dudaba si los reconocería.

-¿Eras de aquí? Tal vez por eso me suenes.- Karen comenzó a caminar por la avenida sin rumbo fijo.

Ambos caminaron sin decir mucho, aunque a veces se miraban pero inmediatamente volvían la vista al frente. El chico fruncía el ceño al ver el progreso de algunos negocios, poniendo peor cara al pasar ante la escuela, sin haberse dado cuenta llevaban media hora caminando sin más sonido que sus pasos y respiraciones.

-Creo esta es la cita más tensa que nunca he tenido.- Susurró la menor mirando a sus propias manos por vergüenza.

Trent miró hacia esta, le sorprendió de más que fuera tan directa pero ¿qué quería? Él nunca había tenido una cita, en ese momento se sintió molesto a la par que puede, y solo puede, algo dolido, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría.

-Nunca he tenido una cita, no sé cómo van estas cosas.- Desvió la mirada meditando la opción de irse y dejarla ahí sola. Descartó la idea de irse cuando Karen tomó su mano entre las suyas volviendo a ponerse frente a él, alzándose en las puntas de sus pies para que sus rostros estuvieran más cercanos, algo difícil cuando él media casi uno noventa y ella escasamente medía uno setenta.

-¿No? Pero ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo veinte.- Aquello respuesta si que era rara para la chica, Boyett lo veía en su rostro, se estaba arrepintiendo de salir con ella, tanto que la otra no podía hacerse a la idea.

-¡Dios! Eres de la edad de Kenny, mi hermano a mi edad ya había tenido cientos de citas y ahora miles, seguro, pero él es caso aparte, yo apenas habré tenido cinco con mi ex.- Parloteó la oji azul sin darse cuenta que el chico había quedado sorprendido por un nombre en concreto, Kenny, no sabía si habría más Kennys en la ciudad pero tan "puta" como McCormick seguro que no. Sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez la suerte iba a sonreírle después de todo.

-Yo no, no he tenido tiempo, me he mudado mucho…- Masculló apretando sin darse cuenta las manos de la chica.

-Hay algo más, ¿verdad?- El silencio se volvió a apoderar de ellos. –No tienes que contarme nada, siento ser tan bocazas, no miro lo que digo, perdón.-

-Tal vez, algún día, si tenemos más citas.-

-Claro.- Asintió removiendo el castaño flequillo que caía sobre su frente.

Tras aquella pequeña conversación la pequeña McCormick hablaba de cosas triviales descubriendo los gustos de Boyett y dando a conocer los propios. El chico por su parte fue atendiendo a todo lo que esta le explicaba, algunas aventuras de su hermano y su grupo de idiotas, el hecho de que se encontraban en la ciudad solo que en esos días habían salido de viaje todos juntos. Pero sobre todo y sin darse cuenta lo que más atrajo la atención de Trent eran los detalles que pertenecían solo a ella, como si la venganza pudiera esperar más tiempo, como si ya no importase tanto.

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la primera vez que había quedado con Karen McCormick, y como todas las tardes Trent estaba apoyado en la pared de Tweek Bros. Consumiendo uno de sus adorados cigarrillos mentolados. La joven salió soltándose el cabello, dejando que una cascada color café con leche cayera sobre sus hombros, tal y como más de una vez el rubio había indicado que le gustaba verla. Se tomó del brazo del más alto y como de costumbre su paseo terminó en el lago Stark, sentados en un banco. El mayor rodeó los hombros ajenos con el brazo, dejando ver el largo tatuaje que adornaba este, Karen como costumbre recorrió la luna creciente con las yemas de sus dedos bajando por las nubes hasta topar con la tela que cubría el resto del dibujo.

-Me encanta, algún día me haré uno parecido.- Afirmó distraída en sus acciones.

-Espero estar aquí para verlo.- Susurró hundiendo su rostro en los castaños cabellos para besar la testa adversa.

-Si no llevas a cabo ese plan de venganza que dijiste.- Aunque la voz de la chica sonó baja fue suficientemente alta para ser captada por su acompañante.

-Lo merecen Karen, me arrebataron mi vida, no he disfrutado como ellos de tener amigos, de vivir aventuras, dar mi primer beso, todo me lo quitaron ¡Todo!- Como cada vez que sacaban el tema Trent se alteró al pensar en cómo su vida había sido arruinada, los días en una prisión infantil no era para un niño, ni para un adolescente, sobre todo no era para él, porque había sido inocente en ambos casos.

Karen suspiró mirándole de forma decidida, la mirada celeste chocó de lleno con la avellana del chico, el tiempo se detuvo cuando esta se estiró y pegó sus labios a los opuestos, dejando caer sus parpados al iniciar un suave y dulce movimiento al besarlo, esperando a que este correspondiera para delinear con el ápice de su lengua los carnosos masculinos, pasando a intensificar aquella acción, comenzando una pequeña batalla para ver que lengua se apoderaba antes de la boca del contrario. Se alejaron cuando la respiración de ambos se agitó, volviendo a mirarse fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Aquí tienes tu primer beso.- El pecho de Karen se contrajo, no sabía que reacción tendría el chico tras eso, aunque había respondido al beso.

-Karen… Solo tienes dieciséis años, esto no está bien.- Trent se frotó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos. Notó como la chica a su lado temblaba y al voltear a verla su respiración se cortó de golpe, lo último que había pensado encontrarse era los celestes ojos dejando escapar cálidas lágrimas que descendían silenciosas por las rosadas mejillas de la menor. –No llores… ¿Qué pasa?- Era la primera vez que usaba un tono tan suave, sujetando las mejillas adversas entre sus manos mientras secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Perdón, fue un impulso, no pensé lo ibas a tomar mal, lo siento tanto Trent.- Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para no ser vista, bajando la cabeza sin poder detener su llanto.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, miró a todos lados, por suerte estaban solos, de no ser así la gente mal interpretaría la escena. Rodeó el cuerpo ajeno con los brazos, atrayéndola a su pecho, le había gustado el beso, es más le gustaba la chica, con el paso del tiempo esta se había hecho hueco en su podrido corazón, pero temía tanto que cualquier cosa pudiera devolverlo a prisión, que la diferencia de edad, aunque poca, le asustó.

-¿Tú también me vas a cambiar por alguien mayor?- Se tensó por unos segundos y es que los recuerdos de una conversación con la menor le hizo saber por que se encontraba así. Ike Broflovski, el ex novio de Karen la había dejado por una chica mayor y con más curvas. Aquello le hizo sentir como la misma basura.

-No Karen, no voy a cambiarte, yo voy a estar contigo, aunque tenga que esperar a que seas mayor de edad.- Afirmó acariciando la espalda de esta hasta que se calmó por completo.

-Trent, nunca te he preguntado pero…- Tanteó mientras acariciaba el pecho opuesto. -¿De quién quieres vengarte?-

Silencio, uno largo y sombrío, la fémina alzo la vista para ver como este miraba al lago seriamente, se debatía en si contarle o no, justo cuando la menor se iba a dar por vencida él bajó la vista para verla directamente y el silencio se rompió de golpe.

-De tu hermano y sus amigos.- El shock de McCormick era palpable hasta en su aura, empezó a negar con la cabeza alejándose del chico como si este se tratase de un animal salvaje a punto de atacarle. No era la respuesta que Trent esperaba pero si fue la que más pudo dolerle, su pecho se había oprimido con una fuerza que parecía que estuvieran hincándole sus propias costillas en los pulmones.

-¿Eres Trent Boyett?- El chico asintió. -¿Quieres acabar con mi hermano?- Volvió a asentir, sus ojos estaban acumulando lagrimas por ver a la chica que ¿quería? Tan asustada de él. –No puedes, no lo hagas, Kenny no es malo, el resto tampoco, bueno puede que Eric sí, pero no vas a cambiar nada vengándote.-

-No lo entiendes, tienen que sufrir lo que yo sufrí.-

-¡Eso no arregla nada!- Karen se puso de pie al estar a punto de caer del banco de tanto alejarse. -¿Qué consigues? ¿Va a devolverte el tiempo perdido? ¡No!-

Se puso en pie para no escuchar nada más, dispuesto a irse como aquella vez en la primera cita que tuvieron, tal vez el destino se estaba riendo más de él, no solo le arrebató años si no que le dio a probar el amor y el abandono de un golpe ¿y todo por qué? Por el mismo grupo que le pidió prender fuego en medio de un aula. Cuando le dio la espalda a la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y un cuerpo pequeño se pegaba tanto al propio que parecía quería fundirse con él.

-Por favor, no lo hagas por ellos, hazlo por mi, por nosotros.-

Nunca antes había derramado una lágrima, ni cuando llego al reformatorio y con solo cinco años fue alejado de sus padres, ni siquiera cuando estos se separaron, nunca, y esa tarde parecía que su coraza se había roto de golpe dejando caer los pedazos entre sus lágrimas.

-Trent Boyett, me da igual que pasara en un pasado, donde hayas estado todos estos años, me da igual tu edad, me has mostrado como eres este tiempo y yo te quiero, tal vez suene inmaduro decirlo tan pronto, soy una cría ¿no? Me lo puedo permitir, solo te pido que no te vengues, que te quedes conmigo y cumplas lo que has dicho hace un rato, o simplemente que aceptes estar conmigo, estamos en South Park, nadie se va a alarmar de que salgas con una chica de dieciséis, a parte, cuatro años no son nada.- Aquellas palabras al contrario de lo que esta había dicho no le sonaron inmaduras, parecía una adulta, incluso más que él y su estúpida idea de venganza.

-Está bien.- Logró decir sin que su voz se rompiera con un sollozo, calmándose entre los finos brazos femeninos.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el joven se calmó por completo y volvieron a adentrarse por las calles hasta la zona más pobre donde la menor residía con su familia. Si el destino buscaba joderle ese día se estaba cebando, a penas a una calle de la vivienda McCormick pudo ver a Kenny, su parka naranja lo delataba, aunque en esos tiempos no cubría toda su cara y su cabello rubio se dejaba remover por el viento. Al visualizar la silueta de Karen el chico corrió hasta ellos con una sonrisa que se esfumó al ver la cara del chico, ¿lo había reconocido?

-¿Tú?- Lo había hecho, después de diez años Kenny había reconocido su rostro. -¿¡Qué haces con este tipo Karen!?- Tomó a la chica por el brazo ocultándola tras de sí, protegiéndola de lo que para él era una amenaza. –No te acerques a mi hermana Boyett, ¿crees qué no te reconocería? Creí que era mentira cuando Butters dijo que habías vuelto.-

-Tranquilo McCormick, que no le he hecho nada.- Kenny comenzó a caminar muy lento hacia atrás arrastrando con él a su pequeña y adorada hermana.

-Es verdad Kenny, no me ha hecho nada, solo estábamos saliendo.- Intentó justificar su hermana agarrándose al brazo de su hermano antes de que este iniciara una pelea.

-¡Te está usando para atacarme! ¿Acaso no sabes que eres lo más valioso que tengo?- Kenny se volvió hacia su hermana tomándola por los hombros, en sus ojos Karen podía leer el autentico miedo, desvió la mirada hacia Trent, no lo veía tan peligroso como para que su hermano se estuviera asustando tanto. –Karen por favor, vamos a casa, no dejes que te ponga en mi contra o a saber que sucia idea pasó por su mente.-

-No tengo ninguna idea sucia.- Estalló Boyett tomando a Kenneth por el hombro para llamar su atención. Este alterado como estaba dio un gancho en la mandíbula del más alto haciéndole caer de culo, agarrando con fuerza a su hermana para huir del peor matón que conocía.

Trent se quedó en el suelo viendo como se alejaban, Karen daba tirones para volver a su lado y gritaba su nombre, realmente no podía culpar a Kenny, si en el pasado no hubiera querido acabar con ellos esto no estaría pasando, después de la paliza a Leopold y los chicos de sexto el miedo por parte del rubio era lo más comprensible, pero estaba equivocado, tal vez al principio si quería usa a Karen para vengarse, el mismo momento que supo que era su hermana había pensado mil manera de joderle a él y seguidamente a sus amiguitos, pero había cambiado, por ella lo había hecho. Un disparo a uno de sus costados le devolvió al mundo real, asustándolo, alzó la mirada algo mareado por el golpe y con un sudor frío que lo dejó petrificado en el suelo. Ante él Stuart McCormick lo apuntaba con una escopeta, podía ver la molestia en su rostro, esperaba que hubiera fallado a propósito y no por ir borracho porque desde esa distancia acertaba seguro.

-¿Qué demonios te traes con mi pequeña?- Gruñó el hombre recargando el arma y apuntándolo sin miramientos. -¿Quieres aprovecharte de una niña? Más te vale que no te vuelva a ver el pelo por aquí o acabarás en el otro barrio.- Tras emitir la amenaza disparó al aire haciendo que el chico se encogiera y arrastrara un poco por la acera, poniéndose de pie dificultosamente.

-Yo.. Yo..- Las palabras se le trababan por el miedo que recorría su cuerpo, sabía que ese hombre lo mataría si quisiera y nadie diría nada, había oído la historia del chico de Amazon, la gente estaba muy loca en ese lugar.

-No quiero explicaciones, solo lárgate de South Park y punto.- Fue firme antes de voltear de regreso a su casa. –Más te vale irte mañana chico.-

Apenas había dormido, los sucesos de la noche anterior lo tenían en vilo, desde que había llegado a su apartamento se había puesto a preparar la maleta, no quería dejar nada en aquel lugar, se iría y no volvería la vista aunque eso le rompiera el corazón, no quería comprobar si viviría para contarlo de pasar otro día allí. Miró su móvil y no había rastro de Karen, nada, ni un mensaje, no podía ni imaginar que le habrían hecho a ella, aunque estaba seguro que Kenny la protegería, ese chico de verdad adoraba a su hermana y era lógico, la castaña era un ángel en este podrido y odioso mundo. Después de muchas horas se miró al espejo, las ojeras eran destacables, tanto como el morado en su mandíbula y la pequeña herida en su labio inferior.

Salió del apartamento directo al coche plateado que le había regalado su madre el día que se sacó la licencia de conducir, arrancó este y la radio se prendió, golpeó su cabeza contra el volante, quería llorar pero no le salían las lagrimas, recordaba esa canción, era la misma que había sonado el día que la conoció, al fin de cuentas era el mismo CD, un regalo para cuando la llevara a ella de copiloto.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Pasó frente a Tweek Bros. Y no pudo evitar descender la velocidad, las cristaleras del local eran tan grandes que pudo ver a Karen en su interior, como si la hubiera llamado esta giró y pudo verle, saliendo del local pero demasiado tarde, Trent aceleró para irse de la ciudad para siempre, viendo por el retrovisor con la chica quedaba en la acera llorando, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, igual que la noche anterior, solo que esta vez no estaba a su lado para abrazarla y eso solo aumentó el vacío en su interior.

Habían pasado tres años desde que dejó por completo South Park y se había trasladado a Englewood, tres años donde no había sido capaz de rehacer su vida amorosa, por suerte tenía un buen trabajo que le daba para mantenerse en un pequeño departamento del centro de la ciudad. Cada día recordaba aquella última noche y seguía sintiendo el terror recorrerle la espina dorsal, ese día no era distinto, tal vez si lo era, ese día hacía exactamente tres años desde que la conoció. Tomó su móvil para ver algunas de las fotos que se habían tomado juntos en el tiempo que les tomó darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, si cerraba los ojos aun podía oírla pedir un helado con ansias, como si fuera el mayor manjar del mundo, aquello le hizo reír. Se puso en pie yendo al reproductor, buscando entre las miles de canciones aquella tan cursi que tanto le gustaba, ahora si entendía la letra, ahora si podía entapizar con ella.

-¿Cómo pudiste cambiarme tanto Karen?- Nadie iba a responderle, nunca hallaba más respuesta que su corazón sintiéndose más pequeño.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

El timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que reaccionara y se dirigiera a abrir, de seguro era una visita de su madre, o su primo Bradley, aunque este último le habría avisado, ¿un amigo del trabajo? No estaba seguro. Abrió la puerta para dar de lleno con la imagen de una chica delgada, de curvas leves, rostro angelical, cabello castaño que caía sobre sus hombros, ojos grandes y celestes rodeados de largas pestañas y una pequeña cicatriz en su pómulo bajo uno de sus ojos. Su mente se estaba burlando de él, había enloquecido, algo debía de ser, pero tener a Karen frente a la puerta de su casa no era normal, en absoluto.

-He tardado tres años en dar contigo.- Rió la joven lanzándose a sus brazos, no le importó nada, solo aferrarse al cuerpo del chico que no tardó en corresponder al abrazo.

-Pensé no volvería a verte.- Susurró buscando su mirada, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besarla como llevaba años deseando hacerlo.

-Pensaste mal.- Murmuró contra sus labios llorando de alegría, había sido un arduo trabajo y necesitó ayuda de muchas personas para llegar hasta allí. –Ya no debes preocuparte de que estemos juntos… ¿Por qué podemos estar juntos?-

-Claro que podemos.-

-Por cierto… Mira.- Karen mostró en su brazo una luna creciente sobre algunas nubes, un tatuaje parecido a la parte inferior de del chico.

-Es precioso.- De nuevo sus labios se juntaron, por una vez parecía que el destino no quería jugarle una mala pasada, y esperaba que ya dejara de jugar con su suerte.


	3. Evil pop - Monster you made

Cambio de dinámica, el título será la canción que lo inspiró pero la letra no aparecerá en la historia.

Gracias por leer.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Observaba desde su ventana, la persiana bajada y entre dos de las finas bandas que la formaban había colado el objetivo de su cámara, una pequeña sonrisa se alojó en sus labios cuando tomó la foto, tomando esta al momento que salió por el lateral del objeto en sus manos, la agitó con suavidad y luego observó la imagen mientras se alejaba de la ventana, dejaba la cámara en el escritorio y pinchaba la foto en el tablón del fondo de su armario. Por lo menos treinta fotos le mostraban diferentes acciones llevadas a cabo por su amado modelo, Stanley Marsh aparecía en cada una de las fotografías, algunas sólo pasando por la calle, otras en la universidad, otras con sus amigos y las que más odia, las que salía con Wendy Testaburguer, la de hoy era de esas últimas. Tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a rallar la cara femenina hasta dejarla irreconocible salvo por su ropa, sus ojos aquamarina se iluminaron a la par que una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en sus facciones.

-Gary, madre dice que la comida ya está lista.- Jennifer se asomó levemente por la puerta para ver como su hermano sacaba la cabeza del armario y sonreía cuál ángel, tal y como todo el mundo pensaba que era, aunque últimamente parecía que su luz se estaba agotando. -¿Has estado durmiendo bien? Tienes mala cara.- La chica acarició sus mejillas pasando los pulgares por las marcadas ojeras del chico.

-Estos días no mucho, los estudios, ya sabes.- Sonrió mostrando sus incisivos haciendo sonreír de igual modo a su hermana. -Vamos a comer.- Se separó saliendo del dormitorio para bajar y pasar tiempo con su adorada familia, dejando por unos instantes de pensar en el moreno.

La familia Harrison se sentaron torno a la televisión tras su cena, conversando animadamente, contándose sus problemas mientras un programa sonaba de fondo, llamando la atención de todos una trágica noticia de unas de las ciudades cercanas.

-Vaya por Dios.- La señora Harrison se santiguó juntando sus manos en una baja plegaria. -No sé como la gente llega a esos extremos.- Murmuró horrorizada, sonriendo a penas cuando su marido acarició sus manos.

-Por amor madre.- Comentó Gary mirando atentamente como en la pantalla salía una chica que había matado a su pareja y a la amante del mismo. -Por el amor se hacen grandes locuras.- La sonrisa maniática del joven pasó por alto para toda su familia, al igual que el majestuoso plan que tenía en mente.

#####

El cielo de aquella tarde se veía nublado, tanto que en vez de ver el color anaranjado del ocaso este se veía de un oscuro gris que parecía querer estallar en una densa lluvia. Una joven de largos cabellos azabaches y orbes violetas caminaba con prisa por si rompía a llover, su vestido amarillo se balanceaba junto a la larga chaqueta violeta que casi lo cubría por completo. Se aferraba al asa de su bolsa, no por miedo, si no por simple comodidad de que la banda no rozara contra sus senos, podría decirse que Wendy carecía de miedo, era de las chicas más valientes de ese pueblo, a parte de hacerse respetar desde que tenía uso de razón.

-¡Wendy! ¡Gracias a todo que doy contigo!- La voz de Gary la hizo girar para ver al chico con su chaqueta cyan manchada de tierra, al igual que sus jeans y sus manos. -Necesito ayuda.-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- La chica preocupada se acercó a él, tomando sus manos para ver si se encontraba herido o algo. Aquello le hizo sentir mal, sabía por qué Stan se fijó en ella, era dulce y no dudaba en ayudar a quien se lo pidiera.

-No, no soy yo, un pequeño niño, en una de las fábricas abandonadas, yo solo no puedo ayudarlo.- Mintió de la mejor forma posible, su rostro mostraba la desesperación, la pizca de humanidad que había sentido por la chica se esfumó al recordar al menor de los Marsh.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que salvarlo.- Wendy no tardó en comenzar a correr hacia donde le iba indicando el rubio, tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar a la fábrica paró en seco al no escuchar nada, ¿habían llegado tarde o el niño se encontraba en un lugar donde no podía escuchar su señal de socorro? De ser así ¿Cómo lo había oído Gary? Justo cuando iba a preguntar un golpe en seco en su cabeza la dejó inconsciente.

Al abrir los ojos sentía un frío terrible, oía perfectamente la lluvia caer en el exterior de donde se encontrase. La habitación estaba oscura a excepción de varias velas que intentaban iluminar la zona donde ella estaba y una mesa llena de extraños objetos. Alarmada miró a sus lados, tal vez Gary y el niño que dijo estaban también allí, o tan sólo el niño había sido carnaza para atraerlos a ellos. Suspiró aliviada al ver que el rubio no estaba, tal vez se había salvado y acudido a la policía. Forcejeó contra los grilletes de sus muñecas y sus tobillos sin conseguir nada, por primera vez miró hacia su cuerpo para verse solo con la ropa interior.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¡Sal qué te vea!- Estaba molesta, seguía moviendo sus brazos hasta lastimarse por no conseguir liberar sus ataduras.

La figura de un joven se hizo presente, las velas le daban un aspecto horrible, su piel clara, los ojos aquamarina adornados por unas profundas ojeras, el cuerpo delgado cubierto por un chubasquero amarillo y unos guantes negros a juego con las botas que traía puestas. Pero sin duda lo que más terror inundaba era su sonrisa y la peluca de color negro que caía un poco por debajo de sus hombros. Wendy tardó en darse cuenta por la alteración del momento, pero esa peluca era su pelo, no sólo su pelo, su cuero cabelludo había sido arrancado con total precisión.

-¿¡Qué demonios me has hecho!?- Las lágrimas de la morena resbalaban impotentes por sus sonrojada mejillas.

-¿Te gusta? Ser avanzado en cirugía es de mucha ayuda.- Se acercó a ella mirándola de arriba abajo con asco. -No se que ve en ti, eres guapa, pero tu figura es plana.-

-¿Quién?- Preguntó sin saber a qué se refería el chico.

-Stanley.- Dijo con una sonrisa enferma jugando con su cabello, enrollándolo cuidadosamente en su índice.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Nosotros no somos pareja, desde hace más de un año.- Aquella noticia golpeó a Gary con fuerza, por un momento sus ojos mostraron un total desconcierto, Wendy creyó poder escapar de esa. -Solo somos amigos, yo ya tengo otra pareja, al igual que él.-

El rubio se acercó a ella a una velocidad impresionante apretando su cuello con ambas manos haciéndola perder el aliento y tornar su rostro de color morado.

-Mientes, lo sabría, somos amigos, me lo habría dicho.- Masculló entre dientes centrando su mirar en los llorosos ojos de la fémina.

Wendy negó y la presión en su cuello disminuyó haciéndola toser y tomar aire con desesperación.

-Él…- Tomó aire con dificultad. -Él lo oculta… Ni Kyle lo sabe.- Afirmó esta.

Gary comenzó a caminar a su alrededor cual animal enjaulado, se quitó el cabello de la chica de la cabeza, dejando ver que lo había tratado de tal modo que no dejó ni resto de sangre sobre su rubia cabellera.

-Por favor Gary, déjame ir, juro no decir nada, no te acusaré.- Aquello le asqueaba, tener que echar sus principios abajo solo por vivir. -Mike se preocupará si no me ve. Mike es el chico con el que salgo ahora Gary.- Le habló como si fuera un niño pequeño, tenía esperanza, aunque poca, de que la buena fe de Gary volviera a él y recapacitara.

-Lo siento Wendy.- El chico volteó a verla, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. -No puedo, él se fue contigo, podrías volver a gustarle.- Se fue a la mesa y tomó un mazo que tenía allí. -Es increíble ¿verdad? En este país se puede conseguir cualquier cosa.- Ignoró las súplicas de la morena, golpeando sus brazos y una de sus piernas, escuchando los huesos partirse a la par de los desgarradores gritos de dolor. -Encontré algo perfecto para ti, me costó la mitad de mis ahorros pero valió la pena.- Comentó mientras quitaba los grilletes y la tomaba en brazos, Wendy no hizo por huir, no podía mover los brazos y una de sus piernas estaba inútil, luchar solo sería seguir alargando el sufrimiento.

Cambiaron de lugar, la sala en la que ingresaron tenía pintadas satánica y más velas negras adornaban aquella especie de santuario. Dejó a la morena sobre una especie de altar sin nada a mano para defenderse, tomó de una bolsa un vestido blanco, era sencillo pero parecía de novia, colocó este en el fino cuerpo de Wendy.

-Mierda, me dejé una cosa, no te muevas.- Rió de forma cínica, pero de todos modos amarró la pierna sana de la joven a una de las patas del altar. No tardó en volver con la peluca que había fabricado con el cabello ajeno, colocando este en la cabeza de ella, fijándolo con unas grapas por zonas donde no se verían a primera vista. Tocó su rostro al ponerle un bonito velo, su piel ardía, no sabía como aún no se había desmayado del dolor. -Estás preciosa, que pena que por juntarte con Stan no vayas a verte nunca así de verdad.- La volvió a tomar en brazos para colocarla en una dama de hierro, dejando que su espalda solo rozase un poco con los pinchos.

-No, no lo hagas Gary.- El susurro de la morena a penas tenía fuerza, lo miraba apenada, como quien ve a un monstruo ante ella.-

-Es irónico, yo pensaba culpar a los góticos de esto, ahora tu novio pagará por tu muerte.- Tomó las puertas de la dama de hierro cerrándolas de golpe dejando a la chica dentro, desangrándose lentamente.

####

Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que Wendy Testaburguer había sido hallada muerta por culpa de un ritual satánico, habían culpado a Mike Makowski, novio de la víctima de aquel terrorífico acto pero el joven fue puesto en libertad por falta de pruebas, la horrible imagen de su novia le afectó de tal manera que una semana después se suicidó.

Stanley Marsh se encontraba algo trastornado aún habiendo pasado un tiempo de la noticia, había perdido un poco de su vitalidad, tal vez por los años en los que ambos fueron pareja o incluso por la amistad que habían tenido siempre. Gary tomó asiento a su lado en la cafetería de la universidad de ciencias, posando la diestra sobre la zurda de su amigo, ganándose así la atención completa del moreno, habían vuelto a estar más unidos, pero ni por asomo como el mormón deseaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- Preguntó con suavidad acariciando su mano para ver como este la apartaba.

-Bien, sigue pareciéndome raro no tener a Wendy pero los chicos han sido un gran apoyo.- Añadió el moreno con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, siempre que hablaba de sus amigos le sucedía, sobretodo con uno en especial. -Sobretodo Kenny, sin él no se que habría hecho.- Susurró mirando a su bandeja de comida.

-Cualquiera diría que hablas de tu novia Stan.- El rubio parecía bromear pero por dentro ardía de coraje.

-Puedo confiar en ti ¿verdad?- El contrario no dudó en asentir con la cabeza. -Estoy con él, desde hace un año, poco más, solo lo sabía Wendy, ahora los chicos y tú claro.- Stan le sonrió, una sonrisa tan bella que a Gary le habría encantado fotografiar y guardar, también anhelaba que esa sonrisa saliera al hablar de él y no del mugroso de McCormick.

-No me lo esperaba…- Murmuró el mormón sonriendo como si nada. -Me alegra que hayas confiado en mi.- Revolvió el cabello azabache de su acompañante, era tan suave que le costó alejar la mano. -Creo que me he olvidado unas hojas en el casillero, nos vemos al salir.- Se puso en pie para marcharse de allí.

La sonrisa de su rostro se torció al alejarse de la visión de Stan, ahora tenía que deshacerse de él nuevo estorbo, había escuchado leyendas sobre cierta inmortalidad del joven McCormick, ese chico era un demonio, seguro era inmortal y había usado su maldad para robarle a Marsh, había sido eso, nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de un pobretón. Sabía que con él no valdría la estrategia que uso con Wendy, ni siquiera valdría matarlo si las leyendas eran ciertas, tendría que investigar por un tiempo a aquel chico.

####

Espiar a Kenneth había sido de lo más sencillo, aunque a veces había temido ser descubierto había tenido mucha suerte. Ahora tenía claro que Stan estaba con él, quedaban a veces a escondidas, se besaban tan lascivamente que ahora Gary fantaseaba con hacer lo mismo con el moreno. Otro punto a descubrir es el amor del pobre por su hermana pequeña, era adoración lo que sentía por la joven, y eso le iba de perlas para su cometido.

Aquella tarde dejó una nota en la ventana rota del dormitorio de Kenny, una citación a una fábrica abandonada, no era la misma que uso cuando Wendy, no era tan idiota, a parte esta era más nueva, algo que no llamaría tanto la atención del rubio pues había usado alguna cercana para sus citas con su pareja. Gary silbó victorioso cuando a las diez vio salir a Kenny sin hacer ruido de su casa y correr por las nevadas calles de South Park llegando en cuestión de minutos al lugar citado.

El rubio de ojos celestes se retiró la capucha de su parka naranja dejando ver sus rubios cabellos, sacudió la leve nieve de su ropa y comenzó a guiarse por las pequeñas velas del suelo que lo llevaban a la profundidad de aquella fábrica.

-Stan eres un cursi cuando quieres, y no sabes cómo me gusta.- Murmuró abriendo las puertas donde se acababan las velas quedándose helado al ver la cámara de torturas que tenía ante sus ojos. -¿Stan?- Su voz sonó firme, algo dejó claro a quien le oía, Kenneth McCormick no temía a la muerte.

-Lo siento, Stan no vendrá a la cita.- Gary sonrió al golpear al rubio en la cabeza para que perdiera la razón.

Una suave melodía despertó a Kenny, era una tonada que le era conocida pero la voz a penas le sonaba, cuando abrió los ojos vio una silueta borrosa que le igualaba en altura, también en el color de cabello. Poco a poco su vista dejó de ser borrosa y pudo distinguir a Gary Harrison, si no se equivocaba era compañero de medicina de Stan y habían sido conocidos desde los diez años. Ladeó la cabeza o más bien lo intento pues un grueso trozo de cuero rodeaba su cuello, sus codos, muñecas, rodillas y tobillos, inmovilizándole por completo.

-¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?- Preguntó cómo si nada, sin pizca de temor alguno.

-Nada, solo he pensado que necesitas unas mejoras…. Y alejarte de Stanley.- Respondió Gary rebuscando entre sus útiles, sacando una jeringa y unos tubos, enganchando los últimos en unas botellas que colgaban junto a la camilla donde estaba Kenny tumbado. -Está es la parte que no disfrutaremos porque voy a tener que dormirte la garganta si no de seguro que te desmayas y no disfrutas el espectáculo.-

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- Kenny miraba como Gary le pinchaba algo a la altura del cuello y de pronto se encontraba mirando el techo sin poder decir nada, más mareado que nunca.

Los minutos pasaban y Kenny sólo podía ver una oscura sombra sobre él, poco a poco un dolor intenso se hizo presente en su garganta, ardía como el mismo infierno pero al gritar ningún sonido salió de sus labios, tan sólo tibia sangre y de nuevo una terrible quemazón en su cuello.

-Da igual cuanto grites, te he quitado las cuerdas bucales, no tienes voz, mi primera idea era cortarte la lengua, pero me daba un poco de asco.- Afirmó Gary colocándose a su lado para mover la camilla con unas palancas y así dejarlo en vertical. -No te voy a dar calmantes así que te va a doler.- La risa escapó de sus labios mientras volvía a la mesa donde tenía sus utensilios. -Tienes unos ojos preciosos Kenny.- Se acercó quedando cara a cara, el nombrado lo miraba con odio, escupiendo en la cara del mormón que se alejó de él limpiándose la saliva.

La risa sin sonido del chico atado le puso nervioso pero le hizo sonreír de esa diabólica manera que parecía haberse hecho habitual en Harrison. Rebuscó para tomar un bote pequeño, similar a los que se usan para llevar gel de baño a los viajes, tomando una jeringa para llenarla con el translúcido líquido.

-Iba a dejar esto para lo último, pero me has tocado los huevos, como soléis decir los de tu calaña.- Sin pensarlo se acercó y con dos dedos separó los párpados del otro rubio, impidiendo que cerrara el ojo, hincó la punta de la jeringa en su pupila inyectando el líquido en esta, observando como las lágrimas de McCormick mojaba uno de sus dedos y el negro de su orbe pasaba a ser de un blanco rojizo. -Pensaba era broma, pero el cloro quema muy bien.- Sacó la jeringa y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro ojo, separándose tras ello para ver su obra de arte.

Estuvo unos minutos observando al chico gritar sin voz, llorando amargamente mientras forcejeaba contra sus ataduras, de nuevo se acercó a él comprobado por como movía la cabeza que no era capaz de verle, se inclinó ligeramente posando sus labios en los adversos, pensaba en hallar el tacto de Stan y su retorcida mente lo encontró hasta que fue mordido por Kenny, viendo sus facciones mostrar el odio por aquel humillante acto. Dejó que el silencio invadiera la sala, tan solo podía oírse sus pisadas y los objetos que movía, de entre todos tomó una motosierra que tenía bajo la mesa, arrancándola se acercó a su rehén, Gary pudo ver como Kenneth sonreía, seguro pensaba que lo mataría, cuan equivocado estaba, sin que le temblara el pulso amputó uno de los brazos del chico a la altura del codo, seguido por el otro y sus piernas por encima de sus rodillas. En algún punto de su operación McCormick perdió la conciencia. Cuando este volvió en sí ardiendo en fiebre y delirando por ello fue forzado a tragarse algo.

-Más te vale no escupirlo, son calmantes, llevas tres horas a base de ellos y ya comienzas a aburrirme.- La voz molesta de Gary se notaba cansada. -Me ha costado que no te desangres al amputarte las extremidades, por suerte robé suficiente material de la universidad.- Tocó la sudorosa frente de Kenny sonriendo al sentir la temperatura bajar. -Hay leyendas de que eres inmortal, por eso no quiero arriesgarme a que mueras, y se que no querrás morir si eso conlleva a que mataré a Karen.- Amenazó y por el rostro del chico supo que no le desobedecería.

####

El timbre de la casa de los Marsh sonó incansable hasta que Randy salió molesto para ver dos cosas, el timbre estaba cubierto por cinta aislante lo que hacía que estuviera de forma constante presionado, y en la entrada, sobre una silla de ruedas un chico sin extremidades se encontraba cabizbajo.

-¡Joder! ¡Sharon corre!- El hombre se acercó para levantar el rostro del muchacho y ver que se trataba del hijo de su amigo Stuart. -Kenny, ¿Quién coño te ha hecho esto?-

-¿Qué pasa Randy?- Sharon quedó en shock ante la imagen frente sus ojos. -Stan no salgas.- Intentó impedir que su hijo viera aquello pero era tarde, el moreno apartó a su madre y se lanzó sobre su amante, llorando como llevaba meses sin hacer, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza haciendo llorar a todos los presentes.

-Kenny… Joder Kenny.- Miró a sus ojos para comprobar que no volvería a verle, que no volvería a ver nada, luego se percató de su garganta bien vendada pero manchada de sangre. -Papá vamos al hospital ¡Rápido!-

Gary observó aquello desde lejos, quería ver como Stan se asqueaba de la nueva imagen de su pareja, pero no fue así, vio un amor genuino en sus acciones consiguiendo que el odio en su interior se incrementara y expandiera por cada una de sus células. Esperaba que al menos el paso del tiempo ayudara a que se alejase de él.

####

Casi dos meses esperando como un idiota a que Stan dejara de buscar al despojo humano que era ahora Kenneth, casi dos meses y todos se habían alejado del rubio menos el moreno. Gary lo veía cada tarde, si ante odiaba las fotos donde salía Wendy ahora despreciaba donde se veía a Kenny, en estas parecía que el rubio se burlaba de él, el muy hijo de puta sonreía, sonreía al estar en su puesto. El joven mormón rompió varias de sus fotografías, reía al ver el rostro de McCormick hecho añicos, sonreía al quedar en las manos con una imagen de Stan, estaba más delgado que cuando empezaron el curso, sus ojeras se veían muy marcadas, ese no era el chico del que se había enamorado, su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente dando paso a sus lágrimas, se encontraba frustrado, todo lo que había hecho no sirvió de nada, su trabajo fue un absoluto fracaso. Golpeó gran parte de su dormitorio parando ante el espejo, no parecía él, su piel estaba más clara, se le marcaban los huesos de los pómulos y la piel de debajo de sus orbes era tan violácea que parecía haberse golpeado en dichos lugares, su cabello caía despeinado y más apagado, al igual que el brillo de sus iris. Ante él no se encontraba Gary Harrison, era el reflejo de un monstruo.

#####

Era viernes cuando una extraña carta llegó a casa de los McCormick, Kenny pudo sentir el ambiente enrarecido, carecer de casi todos sus sentidos le había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido. Con dificultad movió el mando de su silla, guiando esta por su vivienda hasta el salón principal, oía a su madre llorar y gritar en la cocina junto a su padre, el sonido de los sollozos de Kevin lo hicieron acercarse a su hermano mayor quedando a su lado mirando en dirección del sonido.

-Kenny, alguien se ha llevado a Karen.- Aquello alarmó al rubio que fue directo a la puerta, golpeando estas con lo que quedaba de sus extremidades.

Kevin al verlo decidió abrir la puerta, viendo a su hermano caer a la calle y arrastrarse desesperado por esta. Corrió a cogerlo y colocarlo en la silla, tomándole por los hombros con fuerza para que no actuará tan alocadamente.

-Por favor Kenny, no hagas esto más difícil.- Murmuró para luego entrar en casa al oír algo romperse.

El nombrado quedó parado en la entrada de la maltrecha vivienda llorando por haber pasado del defensor de su hermana a un inútil.

-¿Qué haces fuera Kenny? ¿Pasó algo malo?- Stan se inclinó ante él al verle frente a la puerta de su casa observando como este asentía. -¿Tus padres?- Cuestionó para verlo negar. -¿Karen?- El rubio volvió a asentir con desesperación, intentando hablar con tantas ansias que sólo logró vomitar un poco de sangre sobre su regazo.

Ante la imagen Stan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna por completo, cubrió la boca del más bajo para que detuviera el esfuerzo que estaba realizando en vano.

-Kenny como dijimos, solo asiente o niega, ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado con tu hermana?- El aludido asintió levemente. -¿No está en casa?- El joven volvió a asentir. -¿Sabes dónde está?- De nuevo volvió a asentir.

Tomó la silla de ruedas y comenzó a avanzar por las calles del pueblo indicando con lujo de detalles por donde se encontraban guiándose por los movimientos de cabeza que hacía su acompañante. Llegaron a la zona de fábricas bastante tarde, la luces de una de estas estaba encendida y no dudó en dirigir a ambos hacia la susodicha. Las ruedas de la silla chirriaban y delataban su posición pero nadie salió a su paso, en poco quedaron ante una puerta que con cuidado Stan atravesó primero, siendo seguido de cerca por el rubio.

-Ka…Karen…- Los oscuros ojos azules del moreno se abrieron de par en par, Karen colgaba del techo prendida de miles de hilos transparentes que traspasaban su piel, con un vestido blanco impoluto, algo extraño pues sus intestinos colgaban por debajo de la prenda arremolinados bajo sus pies, su piel había sido limpiada y aunque intentaba hablar no podía, su boca había sido sellada con el mismo hilo formado una sonrisa tranquila.

Stan se alejó de Kenny para ir a por la chica e intentar soltar los hilos pero nada más acercarse un pequeño río de fuego se acercó veloz a ella hasta hacerla arder por completo, fue en ese momento que se percató del olor a gasolina, volteando la vista hacia el inicio de aquel provocado incendio.

-¿Gary?- Estaba sorprendido de ver al chico manchado de sangre sosteniendo la botella de gasolina.

-Stan todo esto es tú culpa, ¿por qué no te fijaste en mi? ¡En lo que yo sentía!- Se acercó a él soltando el bote de gasolina que comenzó a derramarse en el suelo. -¿¡Por qué lo elegiste a él!?- Señaló al rubio que seguía parado en la silla a una distancia prudente. -Yo te amo, aun podemos ser felices juntos.-

-¡Estás loco!- Gritó acercándose a golpearlo. -¡Mataste a Wendy, dejaste a Kenny de esa forma tan horrible!- Golpeó a Gary en el rostro con el puño haciéndole caer al suelo. -¡Has matado a Karen!- Comenzó a patearle pero el rubio no reaccionaba.

Stan paró cuando escuchó la silla de ruedas acercarse, yendo hacia su pareja para que no llegara a topar con el cuerpo en llamas de su hermana. Gary se puso en pie tambaleándose ligeramente sacando de su bolsillo un bisturí, corrió en dirección de los chicos hincando el arma en el hombro del moreno.

-¡Sí no quieres estar conmigo no lo estarás con nadie!- Sacó el bisturí ensangrentado pero cuando quiso volver a hundirlo en Stan el otro rubio lo embistió con su silla cayendo ambos al suelo.

Harrison golpeaba a diestro y siniestro con su afilada arma mientras McCormick golpeaba sin saber dónde impactaría. Rodaron por el suelo empapando su ropas con sangre y gasolina topando con las leves llamas que danzaban aún cerca de Karen.

-¡No!- Stan intento dar con cualquier cosa que pudiera agotar el fuego en ambos chicos, corrió fuera de la sala dando con un extintor que para su mala suerte se encontraba vacío, volvió a la sala donde se hallaban pero era tarde, ninguno se movía.

Se desplomó en el suelo viendo la escena entre lágrimas sin ser capaz de moverse de allí hasta que las llamas comenzaron a comerse algunos objetos obligándole a salir si no quería terminar como los cadáveres allí presentes. Se quedó ante la puerta de la fábrica, con la diestra tapaba la herida en su hombro izquierdo, ignoraba el punzante dolor en esa zona pues en su corazón había un dolor más agudo. Nunca imaginó sobre los sentimientos de Gary, mucho menos aquella locura que lo había consumido y arrastrado a terminar con la vida de tres personas.

-Kenny…- El moreno secó una de sus lágrimas y comenzó a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en dirección de la casa del rubio. Tocó como un desesperado hasta que Stuart abrió la puerta. -¿Está Kenny?- El hombre lo miró alzando una ceja dejándole entrar a su vivienda.

Stan corrió por los pasillos hasta abrir de golpe la puerta del dormitorio ajeno, ingresando a este para verle tirado en la cama. Tomó al rubio por los hombros zarandeado su cuerpo hasta que abrió los ojos dejando ver que una de sus pupilas se encontraba de color blanco rojizo. Los orbes celestes de McCormick se inundaron en lágrimas al abrazarse al mayor, sollozando contra su pecho.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto.- Susurró el moreno acariciando la espalda de su pareja.

-Está vez ser inmortal no sirve de nada.- La voz de Kenny sonaba apagada y no era menos, había perdido a su hermana.

-Gary se volvió un monstruo por mi culpa.- Se culpó por ello, si no se hubiera enamorado de él nada habría pasado.

-No era tu culpa, él se volvió un monstruo por si solo.-


	4. My chemical romance - The ghost of you

Este capítulo será el único con relación a otro, concretamente con el 3.

Agradezco mucho a todos los que leen, de verdad 3

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Solo un par de noches había pasado encerrado en prisión, había tenido suerte de que tanto sus amigos como los señores Testaburguer habían creído en su inocencia, sin embargo algo en su interior había muerto, no sólo la noticia de la muerte de su novia lo había trastornado, tener que verla ensangrentada, con varios hoyos en su piel producto de los pinchos que la desangraron, sus extremidades deformadas por severos golpes, pero sobretodo ver sus grandes orbes violetas abiertos observándole sin vida lo habían perturbado, no podía dormir sin que esa imagen le persiguiera por todas partes.

Salió de la comisaría secando las lágrimas que en esos días no pararon de recorrer sus mejillas dándole un aspecto deplorable. Del coche parado frente a la puerta se bajaron una pareja, el chico de cabellos castaños se acercó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza, seguido por la joven de cabellos plateados, desde la primaria Larry y Katie, conocida como Bloodrayne en su infancia, habían sido los únicos que tras dejar la idiotez del vampirismo permanecían a su lado. Se aferró a ambos como si aquello le devolviera las fuerzas y en parte así era, el calor que le brindaban le fue necesario para que sus lágrimas se de tuvieran por unos minutos.

-Sabíamos que tú no podrías haber hecho eso.- Katie mantenía su siniestra sobre el hombro del chico más alto mirando luego a su pareja. -¿Verdad Larry?-

-¡Por supuesto! Mike no es un demente, a parte, él la quería.- Susurró las últimas palabras bajando la mirada al suelo arrepentido de no medir sus palabras.

-La quiero, que no esté no cambia mis sentimientos por ella.- Mike sonaba apagado, mirando a la nada hasta que Katie tiró con suavidad de su mano.

-Te llevaremos a casa, necesitas descansar.-

Dejarlo solo fue lo peor que pudieron hacer, Mike evitaba salir a la calle, recibir visitas o simplemente contestar al teléfono, se estaba aislando del mundo, no quería ver a nadie, se estaba sumiendo en una profunda depresión.

Cada vez que se miraba al espejo la veía a ella, Wendy le sonreía con dulzura. Estiró la mano y con las yemas de los dedos acarició el frío espejo observando a la chica frente a él pero en cuestión de segundos la veía tal y como la vio en las fotos de la policía. Golpeó el espejo rompiendo este en mil pedazos que se clavaron en su mano dejando correr la sangre como si nada, manchando el suelo de su habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama comenzando a llorar, en esa semana no había dejado de hacerlo, lloraba amargamente a cada momento, viendo cada rincón de su departamento que le recordaba a ella. Ya no volvería, nunca más vería a la morena al abrir la puerta, al despertar en los fines de semana, no volverían a compartir la cama, ni a salir de la mano por el pueblo. Ya no veía nada bueno a seguir con vida, como la vez que se enamoró de ella, aquel día tampoco veía sentido a vivir.

####

 _La noticia del accidente de sus padres lo tomó desprevenido, se vio sólo en el entierro, con diecisiete años Mike Makowski se había quedado solo, sus padres hacía años que perdieron el contacto con el resto de su familia y él no sabía ni como localizarlos. Aquella tarde al salir del cementerio se metió en problemas por su estilo de vestimenta, parecía que muchos en aquel pueblo no se habían acostumbrado a su media melena verde, sus pendientes y ropa oscura. Maltrecho por los golpes y la soledad que tenía fue directo a uno de los puentes de South Park, sentado con la vista fija en el agua estaba dispuesto a saltar cuando le tomaron por el brazo._

 _-¿Estás bien?- Wendy lo miraba con preocupación, incluso había dejado su coche en medio de la carretera para salir a detenerle._

 _-¿Tú que crees?- Mike estaba molesto, estaba interrumpiendo su miseria, y aunque sería fácil zafarse y dejarse caer, pero algo en él no le dejaba actuar._

 _-Pues muy bien no te veo.- La morena hizo una ligera mueca entrecerrando sus violetas ojos. -Anda, baja de ahí, sea lo que sea podremos arreglarlo.-_

 _-¿Arreglarlo? ¿Acaso sabes volver a los muertos a la vida?- Espetó el chico con la molestia reflejada en su rostro._

 _-No, no sé, pero eso no es motivo para ser otro más, de verdad, déjame que te ayude.- Esperó por unos segundos, tomando el brazo del chico con ambas manos por si se le ocurría saltar, atendiendo a su rostro para estudiar sus expresiones._

 _Mike se rindió, con ella allí no podría saltar, lo tenía claro, con su ayuda volvió a poner sus pies sobre la carretera, mirando a la fémina con sus oscuros ojos verdes, bajando de su rostro a las manos que seguían sujetándole haciendo que enrojeciera al soltarlo._

 _-Perdón, por cierto, soy Wendy Testaburguer.- Se presentó con una amplia sonrisa que casi hizo sonreír al chico._

 _-Se quien eres, íbamos a la misma escuela.- Como para no saber de ella, era popular en todos los cursos. Animadora, capitana del equipo femenino de volley, mejor expediente y nota más alta para ingresar a la facultad de leyes, y si eso era poco, desde los diez años novia del capitán de fútbol americano. -Soy Mike Makowski.-_

 _-Ya decía que me sonaba de algo, ¿un vampiro de esos?- Rió bajo cubriendo sus labios._

 _-De eso hace años.- El chico se avergonzó desviando la mirada en lo que se rasca a la nuca._

 _-Sigues teniendo un aspecto singular.- Afirmó Wendy mirándole de arriba abajo._

 _-Lo sé.-_

 _-Mike, vamos a comer juntos, te he dicho que te voy a ayudar.- La sonrisa de la chica era maravillosa, tanto que no pudo negarse a tomar la mano que le ofrecía y seguirla hasta su coche._

 _####_

De aquello hacía tres años, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, desde aquel día habían comenzado a frecuentar más, a entablar una amistad algo extraña para los ojos de los demás, él la vio llorar cuando se dio cuenta que su relación con Marsh era ya una falsa, que el amor se agotó y se sustentaban por una gran amistad que siguió en pie. También la vio llorar cuando su mejor amiga Bárbara se marchó a otra ciudad. Y ella estuvo junto a él cuando parte de su banda se marchó traicionándolos, dejando a Katie en el hospital por ello.

Se sintió culpable por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, iba a dejar a sus amigos sin decirles nada aunque estaba seguro de que lo entenderían, tenía tendencias depresivas, claro lo entenderían.

Tomó su móvil para llamar a Larry, a penas dos pitidos y descolgó, si que estaba preocupado. Mike soltó una muy breve risa irónica.

-¿Mike? Mike, ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no atendías al teléfono? ¿Por qué no nos abrías cuando te íbamos a buscar? Estamos preocupados.- Oía no sólo la preocupación en la voz de su amigo, oía a la novia del mismo hacer miles de preguntas de fondo, sobretodo un "¿Está bien?" se repetía de la voz de Katie.

-Lo siento chicos.- Los orbes de Mike se llenaron de densas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al seguir sentado en el borde de la cama mirando un bote de pastillas en su mano. -Habéis sido los mejores amigos que he podido tener, gracias por todo. Adiós.- Colgó de inmediato evitando escuchar las súplicas del castaño y el agudo llanto de la chica.

Abrió el bote y tomó todas las pastillas del mismo, haciéndolas bajar con el alcohol más fuerte que tenía en casa. Se hundió en la cama mirando al techo, lentamente se sentía somnoliento y las alucinaciones se hicieron presentes. La veía ante él, como un ángel, sin rastro de maldad alguna, tendiéndole la mano como aquella en el puente. Mike tomó esta de forma firme separándose de su cuerpo sin vida en la cama. Por fin volvía a estar con ella, había cometido un acto cobarde, pero fue su cobardía la que le permitió pasar una eternidad a su lado.

####

Larry tardó una hora en conducir a casa de Mike y echar la puerta abajo, una hora que le costó la vida a su mejor amigo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos marrones pero no pudo contener una suave risa, tal vez no le vería más pero sabía que el moreno ahora era feliz, la sonrisa serena en su rostro lo delataba. Al fin de cuentas ahora estaba con Wendy para siempre.


End file.
